Antennae Hill Chapter 1
by Darth Gman
Summary: So, this is the first chapter of a few that unrevels what I think is going on between RED and BLU. Enjoy!


Secret Plans

June 3rd, 1965. The first U.S. spacewalk has been made. Astronaut Edward Higgins had this opportunity. However, on one side of the world to the other, things change.

Little did the world know, that while the people of America where cheering, one side of Europe had different plans. Africa: The Sahara Desert. In one deserted office in the middle of nowhere, in one gas station that was left by civilization long ago, a group of men and one woman were discussing what would become the world's largest mistake.

"_I do not care about your incompetent stories!_" said the woman as she stood up from her chair and looked outside the window.

"_So what if the Americans have made their first spacewalk? Do they know we've traveled to Jupiter and beyond?_" she yelled.

"_No, madam,_" said one of the men "_however, the Americans weren't supposed to achieve this milestone until the late 1970s_" he said.

"_What are you talking about? If they know how to launch a rocket into the sky they sure know how to walk on it!_" yelled the angry woman.

"_We know madam._" said one of the other men.

"_It's just that we set a plot so that they wouldn't achieve this, milestone, as you call it, until the year 1978._" he added.

"_Are you telling me this spacewalk interfered with out plans?_" asked the woman as she slowly turned to the silhouettes of the three men.

"_Yes, madam. We won't be able to continue Project Apocalypse for the next 3 years._" said the third man.

"_No, no! I can not accept this! We must continue on this project!_" said the woman in an angry, but scared voice.

"_We can't, madam. Our men have calculated that we have a success chance of…_" said the man as he looked at his notebook "_zero point nine seven seven three five (0.97735) if we keep it up._"

"_This is unacceptable! What are SpyTech doing about it?_" asked the woman.

"_They are doing their best for when 1968 comes, madam. There is nothing nobody can do, even the richest people on Earth don't have that much amount of money to keep this project up for the next three years._" said the first man.

"_Oh… very well. Contact SpyTech in my name and tell them that they have full authorization on all the men and tools used on this project. When 1968 comes, I don't want another slowdown, or worse, another breakdown, like this one! Understood?_" asked the woman.

"_Yes, madam_" said the second man "_we will inform them of our conversation and the current status._" he said.

"_Good… good. Make sure not one single person that has or has smaller access than level 3 knows about this. We wouldn't want rookies ruining our plans._" said the woman.

"_Leave it all to us, madam._" said the third man while he grinned.

That is when the three men fixed their ties and went out of the office.

"_One more thing,_" said the woman as the last man was exiting "_make sure our troops are informed as well. Both sides._"

"_Do not worry. It will be done._" said the last man then vanished into thin air as he left the gas station.

"_This, this is unacceptable! If we stop for 3 weeks all of us are fired, let alone 3 years. There must be some way to make the troops active in those three years, at least do something. Just so we won't get bankrupt and broken down._" thought the woman to herself while she was viewing the big, distant rocks in the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile, in the RED base near the shore…

"_Did you boys hear that? Our astronauts finally took a step in space!_" said the RED engineer as he was cheering and performing a hoedown.

"_Yeah whatever hard hat" _said the RED scout as he was eating the Heavy's sandwich which he stole earlier.

"_You maggots and your little inventions. Always around to invent something! When I was your age, I had three Nazi Soldiers for dinner every night!_" said the RED soldier as he was being proud of himself and remembering his youth.

"'_Ey it's not my fault, Mr. Big Brains here invents those automated death machines and transporters_" said the RED scout.

"_It's called a teleporter, partner! And I don't blame ya, it's not your fault your brain is the size of a peanut and can only hold 3 brain cells in it! Your mother should've born a girl!_" said the Engineer.

"_Did anyone mention the Scout's Mother?_" asked the RED Spy while staring at the Scout and the Engineer.

"'_Ey don't you start talking about my mother that way hard hat! I chose a life of respect, not one where you get your lunch sapped by spies every day!_" the RED scout started being cocky.

"_What? Lunch sapped every day? Do you know how much I love this life? I have 16 diplomas for quantum physics! I was the one to invent the theory of both special AND general relativity way before Einstein did!_" said the engie in an angry voice.

"_Well atleast you don't have the brains to see that I don't understand any of your crap, smarty!_" the scout said in an angrier voice.

"_Well I.. uh… why you little!_" said the engineer as he bashed the scout in the face with his wrench.

"_I'll give you a headache you big brained mutant!_" yelled the Scout as he was fighting the Engineer.

While the Engineer and the Scout were fighting, the Heavy was trying to find his Sandvich. It was nowhere to be seen, and if the Heavy couldn't smell it then it had been eaten. He then sat down on the bench in a sad way. He then turned to the Scout and Engie, and a few moments later, asked the Medic:

"_Medik, why do puny little babbis like enginier and skaut fight each other? They will hurt themselves!_" said the Heavy.

"_Vat? Oh, don't vorry Heavy, friendly fire is not on so they von't feel a thing._" said the Medic.

"_Oh, wery well._" said the Heavy as he turned his sights towards the battle. Then he saw his Sandvich near the Scout's bag on the bench.

"_Тај мали… !!!" _thought the Heavy to himself, but then remembered what the Medic told him.

"_Medik, wat did you say, that little babbi teammates can't hurt self from other teammates?" _he asked the Medic.

"_Hm? Oh ya, friendly fire._" answered the Medic "_Vhy?_" he said.

"_Because then I get to beat up leetol Skaut for stealing Sandvich over and over and over and over again! AHAHAHAH! KEEP CRYING BABBI! I'M COMING FOR YOU!_" yelled the Heavy as he was maniacally laughing and moving towards the Engineer and the Scout.

"_What the-_" thought the Engineer to himself when he saw the Heavy coming towards him "_oh boy!_" he said.

"_Wow, hold it there big fella, don't come any closer!_" said the Scout in a scared voice.

"_AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!_" laughed the Heavy as he starting punching the Scout.

The last punch made the Scout scream really loud, it could be heard from miles away. That's when the BLU Spy, who was spying on the REDs, heard it and knew that the REDs will be too distracted helping, what seemed to be a Scout's scream, so it was the perfect time to strike. The Military Reinforcement trains and helicopters won't be bringing new troops for another three months, so the Spy knew if he killed the RED medic, they won't have one for another three months. He then started walking towards the base.

A few minutes later, lunch break was over and a woman's voice came out from the nearest speakers:

"_The lunch break is over. You must now defend the briefcase!_" said the voice.

"_Oh, vell, time to get to vork._" said the Medic and he was the first one to leave the dining room.

The BLU Spy had just gotten inside the base through and air vent and disguised as a RED Engineer, because he needed to destroy the Sentries guarding the intel room before he could backstab the Medic. He then found an opening in the air vent and started waiting for the Engineer to pass. However, the first one to pass by was the Medic. It was too risky to stab him now, he could've gotten turned to Swiss cheese by the sentries. So, he waited a little more. Then, finally, the RED Engineer passed. The Spy slowly opened the crack, without making any noises. After it was done, he jumped down, alerting the Engineer. He turned around and said:

"_Oh, it's you partner, I thought you were a Spy. What were you doing in the air ven… wait a minute! You never go to the air vents! Surrender now Spy, and you will not be harmed!_" said the Engineer.

"_Too late!_" said the Spy as he shot one bullet from the Ambassador, which went through the Engineer's left eye and out of his head.

"_Tisk tisk tisk. What a shame. Had to die in a painful way. Oh well, at least he will come back three months from now! Hahaha!_" grinned the Spy as he sapped the Sentries and went towards the intel room where the Medic was looking through the archives on effective ways to fix the Scout's broken chin. He heard the Spy's footsteps and turned around.

"_You!_" said the Medic "_I will call on my Heavy to squash you!_" said the Medic.

"_Oh, no need for that._" said the Spy "_This won't hurt one bit._" laughed the Spy in a maniacal way. The Medic was defenseless, there was no way for him to escape. He yelled as much as he could, but the glass doors surrounding the intel room were both soundproof and bulletproof. It looked like the Medic was doomed…


End file.
